


The Myth of Mars (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [22]
Category: Biker Mice From Mars, Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Evolution, Mars, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short, Short One Shot, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: This is just my quick theory on the evolution of the Red Planet in various media; specifically with Biker Mice from Mars to Cowboy Bebop. If only we were to live there someday, just as how those Martians did...
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	The Myth of Mars (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Myth of Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812112) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNZmE9802qc&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG6pQLjoQiDh6sB99KOv15L&index=13).


End file.
